


Heart Afire

by Bercelak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Assassins, Bratva, Deception, Dishonesty, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, Marriage Proposal, Russian Mafia, Slow Build, Smoking, Traveling, Viktor with K, Violence, Wedding, Yakuza, barcelona, drunk!Katsuki Yuri, drunk!Yuuri, mafia, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bercelak/pseuds/Bercelak
Summary: ...You Set My Heart Afire...When Viktor Nikiforov, new leader of the Russian mafia, visits Japan to negotiate a new business deal with the Japanese Yakuza, he didn't expect to fall in love. Viktor instantly loses his heart to the cheerful and somewhat shy Yūri at first sight. They spend an afternoon together in Tokyo and none of them can deny their growing feelings for each other, but Viktor can't see a chance for them to be happy together. He believes that Yūri is a normal Japanese student, innocent and too precious to be pulled into the dark world Viktor lives in. But Viktor soon finds out, that he couldn't have been more wrong with this rash conclusion...





	1. Love at First Sight - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yaddayadda... English isn't my mother tongue, please bear with me and let me know when I mess up big time. I know, it's another Mafia!AU, but I think it's at least a little bit different from the other ones and I hope you'll enjoy it :) I read a few ones on AO3 and I am still absolutely amazed how awesome all those fanfictions are. I wanted, no needed to contribute as well! And finally, I had a decent idea I could work with, even if I don't know yet how it will work out. I have no idea yet, how long this fic will get, but I hope you stick with me untill the very end!
> 
> I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update, since I have a full-time job and not too much free time at the moment, but I'll do my best to not let you wait too long :) So please be patient with me, Minna! ;)
> 
> Also, you can always visit my tumblr to ask questions or simply talk. Or show me awesome Viktūri (mafia) stuff ;D 
> 
> http://bercelak.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enough said, I hope you'll have fun reading and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think :)

Tokyo was a big and hectic city, Viktor thought, just like every other metropolis he had visited before. And he had been to quite some over the last twenty years. Mostly he didn’t get to do much sightseeing, but today he had the afternoon to himself and some time to explore on his own. Almost on his own, he needed to remind himself, as he registered two figures stirring behind him. For most of the time Viktor wasn't alone at all, but even with lots of people around him, he felt very lonely and left out. From time to time he wanted someone else around. He desperately needed someone. But not his subordinates or bodyguards. He wanted someone at his side, who belonged to him and who could be his equal.

 

Even now in Japan, his bodyguards didn’t let him explore the city on his own. He had enough of being crowded even here, were nobody knew who he was. Viktor sent them back to the hotel to wait for him. And they reluctantly left him, after making sure that there weren't any threats.

 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of April and Viktor admired the fully blooming cherry blossom trees in one of Tokyo’s parks. He didn’t know anymore where he was, since he had been wandering through the city aimlessly for several hours. At the end of the day, all he had to do was call his chauffeur to pick him up, that’s why he didn’t really care, if he was lost or not. After all the dirty work of the last months, he was glad to relax for a few hours. He’d have a couple of days in Tokyo before he’d need to move on to a smaller city located in Kyushu and he planned to use them to get rid of the foul mood he was in.

 

Viktor didn’t exactly understand why his business partners didn’t want to meet at their headquarters in Tokyo, but it didn’t really matter anyways. He'd do as they wished, because he needed their support, if he wanted to expand his business even further. Viktor started to question if he really was content with how his live turned out to be, even if it was too late to change this situation now.

 

To be honest, he wasn’t in Tokyo for a traditional business trip. Viktor was the leader of the Russian mafia, the bratva as they were often referred to. Mere months ago, he had taken over after his father had died of heart failure in his sleep. Viktor hadn’t been able to wrap his mind around the fact, that his father wasn’t there anymore. It wasn’t unusual that Mafiosi died young, but nobody had seen their _pakhan’s_ sudden death coming. Viktor hadn’t been ready to take over, but he’d done it nonetheless, just as it was expected of him since the day of his birth.

 

Slowly he took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud above him and all he could hear were people chatting in a language he couldn’t understand. He'd been sitting on a bench for some time and had simply been watching all kind of different people walking by. Most of them stared at him as if he was an alien from a different planet. He simply stood out in the mass of dark haired Asians, therefore he couldn’t blame them for merely being curious. Viktor’s hair was platinum blond and he was taller than most the people on this island. His dark suit and trench coat didn't help him blend in either. Viktor was about to get up and move on, when suddenly two young man walked past him. It was nothing out of the ordinary so far, but something instantly caught his eye. One of them was tan, with short black hair and a big smile on his face. He had a lean figure and seemed to just have taken a selfie with his friend mere seconds ago. The other one had a rather pale complexion, compared to the first one, but had the same shade of dark hair, only a bit longer and messier. He was also a bit taller than his companion and wore half rimmed blue glasses. But what really caught Viktor’s attention was the careless laugh of the taller one and his carefree expression. He couldn't even remember when he had looked or felt like this the last time. Or had he ever felt like this before at all?

 

* * *

 

Before he could even register what he was doing, he was already back on his feet and chasing after these two men, not sure what he planned to do. He didn't think about it too long, since he had the best excuse to approach some locals right at hand, even if it was a little corny to begin with.

 

"Excuse me!" He addressed them as soon as he had caught up. They both stopped instantly and turned around to look at him questioningly. "Could you help me out? I am kind of lost and wanted to ask if you could show me the way to the next train station."

 

It wasn't wrong to ask some strangers for directions, to get into a conversation, was it? Viktor looked at the guy with the glasses, eagerly waiting for a response. While the tan boy looked rather irritated, the object of his very desires smiled reluctantly at him.

 

"Ahh... I d-don’t… uhm. We’re tourists as well." He stammered and he suddenly blushed a little bit. _Oh my god, he is so cute!_ , was all Viktor could think of and had to conjure all his strength to stop himself from laughing out of joy and utter admiration.

 

“I understand. But you are Japanese, no? I am such a touristy tourist, that I can’t even read the signs.” Viktor tried again and flashed them his best smile. “Your English is so fluent, this must be my lucky day!”

 

The tan boy rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. He obviously was irritated by Viktor’s advances towards his friend, but at least he didn’t interfere.

 

“Oh, right. Well, I can show you the way if you want.” He quickly turned to his comrade. “Would that be alright, Phi?”

 

When he talked to his friend he seemed to be another person, much more confident and contend.

 

"I don't want to tag along, Aniki." The other guy answered. "I'm going to do some more sightseeing alone. Let's meet up again a little later. Simply gimme a call."

 

This answer didn’t surprise Viktor, but it did seem to surprise his new acquaintance. He saw a flicker of worry on his face.

 

The two Asian men shifted their conversation to Japanese for a moment. The one called Phi gave Viktor an odd side glance, before they hugged each other quickly. Phi then left without saying good bye.

 

Viktor thought their behavior was odd, but maybe he interpreted too much into this situation. It was more important, that the one who had caught his interest apparently planned on taking him to the train station. He chastised himself to let his suspicions go and just enjoy the day already. Maybe he could get him to show him around a little more.

 

"P-please don't mind my friend. He generally is in a foul mood lately." His new acquaintance said apologetically.

 

“It's alright!” Viktor assured him. “I just hope he isn't too mad. I interrupted your own sightseeing trip, after all."

 

They started to walk towards the exit of the park and Viktor had to smile when he caught his new tour guide seizing him up.

 

"Don't worry.” The young man quickly averted his gaze. “S-so, where are you from, if y-you don't mind me asking?"

 

Ah, Viktor enjoyed this kind of sweet, old small talk.

 

"I am from Russia and came for a business trip to Japan." He answered and flashed one of his rare bright grins. “My names Vitya, by the way.”

 

“I am Yūri, nice to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

Yūri seemed to be shy and rather introverted at first, but after some time he seemed to relax more and more around Viktor. This young man was so pure and innocent, the Russian Mafiosi almost felt bad to have him asked to show him around some more. Viktor didn’t care if something happened to himself, but dragging someone else into his dirty business, wasn’t his style at all. The day seemed to fly by way too fast and he didn’t know yet how he could get the other to spend more time with him. There was no need to deny it, Viktor had taken a liking to Yūri and he didn’t try very hard to conceal it. Also, Yūri’s reactions to him flirting were hilarious. He didn’t seem to be disgusted or uninterested, but he surely wasn’t prepared to be wooed by another man. Viktor knew that he was bi since high school, but he didn’t spread it around. It still was a rather delicate matter in Russia, even if it wasn’t that unheard of, especially in the underworld. Viktor didn’t really care about what others thought about him, though. He simply hadn’t had someone at his side before, who had been important enough to make it a matter worth discussing with his subordinates.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, after another lengthy walk through Tokyo, but this time with Yūri by his side, they ended up in a large café in Ginza.

 

“Yūri~! Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?” Viktor asked almost prying and tried not to laugh at Yūri’s shocked expression, when he grabbed his hand over the table. Just as if they had a date or were a couple. He tried to pull back immediately, but Viktor didn’t let him.

  
He quickly gave up struggling and sighed, averting Viktor’s gaze. “You Europeans seem to be another species altogether.”

 

“We may be a little bit more outgoing, but I am sure we aren’t that different.” Viktor laughed a little and pinched the back of Yūri’s hand. “Don’t be so shy, Yūri~!”

 

Yūri had to smile at that. “No boy- or girlfriend. Vitya.” And for the next sentence he seemed to gather all the strength and confidence he had. “So, you can keep on flirting without remorse, but first let me use the restroom.”

 

Before Viktor could reply anything, Yūri withdrew his hand from his grasp and walked towards the restrooms. The young Russian brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to figure out, why he suddenly felt his blood rush up to his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had blushed during flirting. Was this even flirting anymore? With every minute passing it felt more like courting and this led up to a lot of problems. He couldn’t pull someone as innocent and pure as Yūri into his kind of lifestyle, or could he?

 

“Is everything alright?” He suddenly heard Yūri say. “You look kinda stressed out.”

 

“N-no, I am fine.” This time Viktor was the one stammering. He wasn’t used to being caught off guard, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. “I am just a little tired and not really looking forward to the meetings I got to attend in two days.”

  
“I understand. How long will you stay in Japan?” Yūri asked as they slowly gathered their belongings and left the café.

 

“Hm. I’ll stay the night in Tokyo and then I got to go to Kyushu for my meetings. Depending on how the meeting goes, I’ll probably stay there for some time. Maybe for a week or two, but then I got to go right back to St. Petersburg.” Alone thinking about his tight schedule made Viktor sick.

 

“That’s a shame.” Yūri genuinely seemed to be sorry, but a small smile appeared on his face and instantly lit it up. “D-do you maybe want to exchange phone numbers?”

 

“I’d love to!” Viktor answered excitedly and pulled his smart phone from his pocket. After they’d exchanged their numbers, both were unsure of what to do next.

 

“I wish I’d met you on a regular vacation trip.” Viktor sighed and looked up into the sky. “There isn’t a chance you’d accompany me to my hotel, no?” He’d never forgive himself, if he didn’t even try asking him out. It was selfish and wrong, but occasionally even Viktor allowed himself to be exactly that. Very selfish. Even if he said no, Viktor didn’t want to miss his face lighting up in a bright red and him stammering helplessly. How did he get so attached to this man in such a short amount of time?

 

Oh boy, Viktor got exactly the reaction he had been waiting for. Yūri was beet red and tried to find the right words, failing completely.

  
“Ah-h. I-… You. Well, I-I got to say… I would l-love to, but I got to catch a train in a few hours.” He gazed up into Viktor’s eyes apologetically. “I have some business to look after as well.”

 

Viktor was heartbroken and relieved at the same time. At least he didn’t run away screaming as soon as he started to flirt and obviously, he didn’t like it either, that their beginning friendship wouldn’t have an immediate future.

 

“It’s alright. Do you have enough time to escort me to the hotel I am staying at? I’d love to at least chat a little longer with you.”

 

“I’d be glad to.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t stand you two any longer!” A young woman exclaimed in despair. “First Georgi can’t stop whining about Anya breaking up and now you start to sulk as well! What are you? Men or little pussies?”

 

She crossed her legs and stared at the two men sitting in front of her. “I wish Yakov was here to wash both your heads properly.”

 

“I don’t care what you got to say about Anya or me, but you should watch your mouth when speaking about our _pakhan_.” Georgi was a tall and lean man and had dark brown hair. He stared at the woman and tried to get her to shut up. The redheaded girl, barely of age, had been talking like this since Viktor had returned to the hotel room the day before.

 

Viktor was used to Mila’s grumbling and most of the time she just wanted to tease them with it anyways. “Let her talk. She won’t stop it anyways.” He told Georgi and looked expectantly at his phone. Yūri had promised to message him, when he reached his destination, but he didn’t show a single sign of life. Well, they hadn’t really talked about any specifics, but Viktor had assumed, that Yūri and his friend were heading home to get back to college or school. Should he write first instead? Maybe a short _‘I am on my flight to Kumamoto right now, how about you?’_. Or should he rather accept, there wasn’t a chance for them to ever meet again, without getting one of them hurt in one way or the other? Maybe he had hoped for too much.

 

Georgi and Mila kept on bickering, while Viktor tried to figure out how he could forget the young Japanese guy and move on with his everyday Mafia life. But all he could think about, were Yūri’s big brown eyes and his messy dark hair. Oh, and the feeling of his skin beneath Viktor’s hands. He had only held his hand for a few minutes, but this sensation would surely haunt him for some time.  

 

It was only a short flight from Tokyo to Kumamoto and Viktor asked himself again, why the Yakuza had insisted on meeting in Kyushu. At first the meeting was scheduled in the Tokyo headquarters, but as they had landed on Haneda Airport, they got informed, that the meeting had been rescheduled to Kyushu. Viktor didn’t think much about it, he himself had already done the same to other business partners, but it had been a pain in the ass nonetheless.

 

A limousine was already waiting on the airfield for the three Mafiosi and Viktor’s bodyguards, when the jet landed at Kumamoto Airport. An own private jet was expensive and hard to hide from authorities, but it sure had more advantages than shortcomings.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Hasetsu took almost longer than the flight to Kumamoto, Viktor thought, but didn’t bother to check if he was right. The meeting would be held in a rather remote town, where the current Yakuza leaders vacation residence was located. Viktor had used the flight from St. Petersburg to Tokyo to study the dossier of the Japanese Mafia that Yakov had provided. Yakov was currently his second in command, but Viktor would need someone else to take over that part soon. The man was competent and very trustworthy, but most of the time Yakov acted more like a father than a subordinate of Viktor. He couldn’t let this continue. Maybe he would assign Yakov to instruct his little stepbrother Yuri Plisetsky. Back to the main issue. Viktor had really tried to memorize as many details as possible, but he was simply too forgetful to recall everything.

 

“We’re here, boss.” Dimitri, the driver said and Viktor registered, that he already had parked the car.

 

“Thank you, Dima.” Viktor answered and waited until the others had gotten out of the limousine, before he stepped out. He was greeted with rather could air and inhaled deeply. The air was clean and enjoyable. The ocean was near and Viktor found himself standing in front of an Onsen. It wasn’t unheard of, that Mafias owned hotels or bars or whatever establishments there were, but owning an Onsen called Yu-topia Akatsuki was just too cute for being in the hands of a big Yakuza boss. Maybe this was their secret to their success. Nobody would ever even consider them to be Mafia. Viktor had gone through the dossiers of their leaders. Toshiya Katsuki didn’t look like a _pakhan_ at all. Neither did his wife, but their children and therefore their successors looked a lot more like mafia than their parents. At least he remembered thinking that, when he had been looking at their photos almost two days ago. The daughter looked like a little punk with bleached hair and pierced ears, with a bored look on her face, on almost every photograph. There was only a single picture Katsuki Toshiya’s son, the heir of the Yakuza. He looked young and seemed rather emotionless. It wasn’t anything unusual about him, as far as Viktor could recall.

 

Viktor took the lead towards the entrance to Yu-topia Akatsuki and was greeted by two men right at the doorsteps. “Welcome to Hasetsu, Nikiforov-sama.” Both bowed before him and lead them into the Hot Spring residence of the Katsukis’.

  
“Thank you.” He answered politely and followed them inside. They were lead into a big room, typically Japanese. There were a lot of low tables and cushions to sit on the floor. At one of these tables sat Toshiya Katsuki, beside him was a rather tall and broad man, who must have been one of the Katsuki-gumi’s inner circle, but certainly not one of his children.

  
“Welcome to Hasetsu, Nikiforov-kun.” He heard the leader of the Yakuza say with a content smile on his lips. “It’s been a while. Last time we met, you were a teenager, who accompanied his father on his business trips. I’d like to offer you my sincere condolences for your loss.”

 

“Thank you for agreeing to meeting me, Katsuki-san.” Viktor greeted and bowed quickly. “And also, thank you for your condolences. Father always referred to you as one of his favorite business partners and a good friend.”

 

“I hope we can keep up our established partnership. We’d like to strengthen the bonds between the Bratva and Yakuza, but before we start to negotiate, I want you to meet my family and therefore your future business partners.”

 

Viktor nodded in agreement, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about this whole meeting. Although, one thing seemed to be quite clear. Toshiya Katsuki was thinking about resigning rather sooner than later and therefore wanted to make sure to introduce his successors to him. He wanted to assure that their agreement would endure his departure.

 

“I’d gladly meet your family, Katsuki-san.” Viktor replied politely. It was in his interest to agree to terms, that would last longer than Toshiya’s reign. He didn’t want to negotiate again in a few years.

 

The head of the Yakuza smiled at him and for a split second, Viktor thought he saw some traces of mischievousness in the older man’s gaze. Suddenly the man, that had sat silently beside Toshiya the whole time, barked some commands in Japanese at the guys that had brought the Russians in. One of them bowed deep and left the room through a sliding door behind Toshiya. Mere moments later he returned and stepped aside to let a woman enter the room. She was very short and a had a round and friendly face. On her nose sat a pair of glasses, similar to those her husband Toshiya was wearing.

 

“Meet my lovely wife Hiroko.”

 

Right behind her entered another woman, significantly taller. She had her hair bleached in a warm honey blond and her ears were draped with rings. She was smoking a cigarette and looked at him disinterested, not to say unfriendly. He remembered her from the photographs in the dossier.

 

“This is my first-born child. Katsuki Mari.”

 

But who entered right after these two women almost gave Viktor a heart attack. He hoped that his face didn’t give away what he felt deep inside. Suddenly Yūri stepped into the sitting room, followed by his friend Phi. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if it really was the Yūri. He had met in Tokyo. He looked different than before. It wasn’t just, that he suddenly was wearing a tight tailored black suit and a blue tie. His messy hair was suddenly neatly slicked back and his features weren’t carefree at all anymore. It was Yūri after all. He knew it as soon as their gazes met. He knew it as soon as he saw the apologetic look on his face.

 

“I’ll introduce you just for the record, since I am quite sure, you three already had the pleasure of meeting.” Toshiya gestured towards Yūri. “This is Katsuki Yūri, my son.” He said and still smiled his friendly smile. “And this is my foster son, Phichit Chulanont.”

 

What the fucking hell was going on here?


	2. Love At First Sight - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support until now! I know, the second chapter came faster than expected... Thanks to a free sunday, I was able to get it done rather quickly. But that also means, that you might have to wait until next sunday for chapter three. 
> 
> This chapter covers the same period of time as the first chapter, just from Yūri's poit of view. I hope you enjoy this side of the story as well. From the next chapter on, the story will move on in a general perspective. 
> 
> Have fun reading and please don't forget to let me know what you think :)

“Think of it as a sight-seeing trip, little brother.” Katsuki Mari said and took a deep drag of her cigarette. “You can spend some time watching that Nikiforov brat and at the same time you can show Phi-chan Tokyo in a touristy way. Sounds like a win-win situation to me.”

 

“Don’t call him brat, he’s only two years younger than you.” Yūri glanced sideways at his sister. Slowly he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it up. “I’ll do it, even if I am not very eager to.”

 

“Please don’t tell me that you still have a crush on that Russian.” Mari looked at him in disbelieve. “I thought you got over it during your time in America.”

 

“You just need to take a glance into his bedroom to find out about that, Onee-sama!” The third person in the room added to the conversation and laughed amused.

 

Mari’s expression had changed and Yūri knew exactly why. He didn’t want to think about it right now and he certainly wouldn’t bring this matter up in front of his best friend.

  
Yūri groaned. “Oi, Phichit. Why do you have to give her just another excuse to tease me?” He complained instead of starting _that_ conversation again.

 

He didn’t get any other explanation from his foster brother than one of his many laughing fits. Phichit had been with the Katsuki family since he was sixteen. This year he turned twenty-one and was a full-fledged member of the Yakuza. It was a long story how this happened, but the short roundup was, that Phichit’s father was a friend of Katsuki Toshiya and a gangster as well, albeit he’d been located in Thailand. Toshiya had taken him in, when he had heard of the death of Phichit’s family. All of them had been killed in an uproar in the Thai underworld and Phichit was the only one to survive, only because he had been in the US at that time. Yūri had been there at the same time and they had been friends for some time already. When they had to leave America, Yūri took Phichit with him, just as his father had ordered.

 

“Cause it’s also an excuse for me to tease you, my friend.”

 

“The only good thing of this obsession of yours is, that we know much more about the Russian Mafia, than the Russian Mafia knows about us.” Mari concluded. “I always was a little bit mad at you for not participating openly in our business, but maybe it isn’t too bad that you aren’t very well known in the underworld.”

 

“I know… I am sorry, Mari-nee-chan.”

 

“It’s alright. Just do your job and everything will be as it should be.” That’s what she always said, but Yūri knew that she didn’t really mean it. There were too many unresolved issues between them and he didn’t know where to start to resolve them.

 

* * *

 

It had significant advantages to look as innocent and nice as Yūri and Phichit. Nobody would ever think, that they could be part of the Yakuza. They also looked very young for already being twenty and twenty-four-year-old mobsters. Maybe when they dressed up in their Yukatas or in a suit and tie, but not when their hair was messy as hell and when they were wearing casual, sporty clothes and back packs. They simply looked like typical tourists or Japanese students. As soon as the private jet from St. Petersburg had landed in Haneda, they started to follow the delegation of the Russian Mafia.

 

* * *

 

“I am quite surprised there are only five of them.” Phichit mentioned out of the blue and watched the four men and one woman walking into the hotel lobby of the Grand Hyatt Hotel in Roppongi. “I’ve expected more of the Nikiforov Bratva.”

 

“Actually, they are kinda known for their small delegations. They always travel with as few men as possible. It’s inconspicuous and they wouldn’t do it, if they weren’t sure they’d win anyways.” Was Yūri’s remark to this topic. It was like Mari had stated before, he knew a lot about the ways of the Russian Mafia and the Nikiforovs.

 

“Which one is his second in command? The guy or the hot redhead?” Phichit and Yūri sat on a bench across the street of the hotel entrance, near enough to oversee it, but detached enough, that they wouldn’t be the first thing the Russians would register, when leaving the building.

 

“Neither. His second in command is a guy called Yakov, the right-hand man of the former _pakhan_. I guess he left him in St. Petersburg or Moscow to run the business until he gets back.” The young man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I don’t know why I still bother getting intel on them.”

  
“You do it, because you love him since you first saw him. It’s alright because your knowledge helps your family dealing with them. But Yūri, you soon must decide what you want. Mari already proposed to take over in your stead and I’d gladly help her with it, if you don’t want to be a part of the Yakuza anymore.” They had this conversation before, but Yūri couldn’t bring himself to make such a grave decision yet. “You don’t need to keep up doing the dirty work for your family. Everyone would understand, if-“

 

“I know.” Yūri cut his friend off. “I’ll make my decision as soon was we’re on our way back to Hasetsu. But first, I got to try something. Do you trust me?”

 

“There aren’t many people I trust, but you’re sure one of them. What’s your plan, maestro?”

 

“We’ll break the number-one rule of observations.” Yūri said and smirked at his friend. “We’ll try to make contact and see what happens next.”

 

* * *

 

Phichit wasn’t sure if he should applaud his best friend’s idea or if he should stop him from making a tremendous mistake. He’d known that Yūri had a crush on Viktor Nikiforov since they had met in America and he knew exactly how Yūri behaved when he talked to people he was attracted to, or with people outside the Mafia in general. It wasn’t by chance, nobody knew much about the heir of the Katsuki-gumi. Yūri always kept to himself and made sure nobody knew what he was doing. He was as ruthless as every other mobster and he didn’t hesitate to kill. He would take over his father’s organization without a second thought, if it wasn’t for his older sister’s aims and wishes. Even if she’d never verbalize them, everybody knew, Mari wanted to take over the Yakuza herself. She was way more involved and very well known for her leadership skills. Currently she was second in command, Yūri was only the fourth in command, after his father’s right-hand man Nishigori Takeshi. Yūri would prefer to stay in the shadows, but as long as he was around, everyone would expect him to be the next leader. Phichit was glad he didn’t have to bother about such complicated things and if he played his cards well, he could end up in a high position of the Katsuki family anyways.

 

Both had agreed on their parts in the little roleplay they were about to stage. While Yūri was very nervous, Phichit couldn’t wait to get it started. It took some time to get into the right situation to make an entrance, but they didn’t have to wait too long. Nikiforov left the hotel without his subordinates, but as expected accompanied by his bodyguards. They wandered through the city for some time, until he ordered them to leave him alone. At first, they thought he’d end up in a bar, but after another lengthy walk through the city he sat down on a bench in one of Tokyo’s parks. It almost broke Yūri’s heart, seeing him sitting there. He seemed so lonely and lost. Yūri could relate to this kind of feeling and felt a strange urge to rescue the foreigner.

  
“Now or never.” Phichit suddenly said behind him and pushed him towards the sulking Russian. They had been hiding behind some bushes for a few minutes already. As soon as they were sure, Nikiforov wouldn’t move or look in their direction in a sudden, they emerged from their hiding spot. Yūri needed to validate a theory and he couldn’t let go, until he was either proven wrong or right.

 

“Just be yourself and you’ll find the answers to your questions.” Phichit reminded him quietly, before he put his phone into the clasp of his selfie stick. He threw an arm around Yūri’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Smile, Aniki!” He said a bit louder this time and Yūri couldn’t help himself but grin and put a hand on Phichit’s forearm.

 

Yūri involved Phichit into a harmless conversation and just when they walked past Nikiforov, Phichit rose the selfie stick to make another picture of them. In this moment, they truly felt like mere tourists and men that were barely out of college, who simply wanted to have a nice trip. Still, it did surprise Yūri, when he suddenly heard someone approaching them from behind. And when he heard someone address them in English with a heavy Russian accent, he didn’t even need to act his reactions anymore.

 

"Excuse me!" The Russian said as he approached. Yūri and Phichit turned around, looking genuinely surprised. "Could you help me out? I am kind of lost and wanted to ask, if you could show me the way to the next train station."

 

He had it planned, almost exactly like that, but Yūri would have never thought, that walking by would be enough to get the attention of Viktor fucking Nikiforov. This was almost too good to be true.

 

"Ahh... I d-don’t… uhm. We’re tourists as well." He managed to get out, after Phichit had low-key elbowed him.

 

For a split second, Nikiforov seemed to be disappointed, but he didn’t even think about giving up just yet. “I understand. But you are Japanese, no? I am such a touristy tourist, that I can’t even read the signs.”

 

Was this really the great new _pakhan_ of the Russian Mafia?, Yūri asked himself and wasn’t sure how he should feel about this. The man he had been admiring since he was just a ten-year-old boy seemed to play dumb just to get to know him. Or had he somehow sensed that he was being deceived right now? It surely would have been very easy for Nikiforov to call his driver to pick him up wherever he wanted.

 

“Your English is so fluent, this must be my lucky day!” Nikiforov showed him one of the brightest smiles Yūri had ever witnessed. For an instant, he didn’t know what to reply, this had completely caught him off guard and made his heart beat slightly faster.

 

Yūri blushed a little bit at this comment and moved on with the show, even though he wasn’t even acting anymore. “Oh, right. Well… I can show you the way if you want. Would that be alright, Phi?” It was better not to use Phichit’s full name in front of strangers. In the underground, it was a well-known fact, that a certain Phichit Chulanont had been taken in by the Katsuki’s and how were the chances, that the leader of the Russian Mafia not only met a Phichit, but also a Yūri at the same day, in a city as big as Tokyo. Yūri was sure, that Nikiforov had at least glanced at a dossier about the Katsuki-gumi before he’d landed at Haneda Airport.

 

"I don't want to tag along, Aniki." Phichit answered in a tone Yūri wasn’t used to hear very often. He knew his foster brother as a lively and overly friendly person, but when he talked in such a cold manner, he knew that the fun was over and real business began. "I'm going to do some more sightseeing alone. Let's meet up again a little later. Simply gimme a call."

 

The quickly changed to talk in Japanese. “Don’t let yourself be killed and let me know when we’ll head to the airport.” Phichit told him and hugged him tightly. “I am sure you’ll do great, be a little more confident. Just remember how good you usually are on the field.”

 

Yūri smiled softly. “Thank you, my friend. I’ll do my best.”

 

“See you later, Aniki. And have some fun as well, you deserve it.” He concluded and started to walk towards one of the many exits of the park, without saying goodbye to the Russian. Hopefully Nikiforov didn’t find this kind of behavior suspicious, but Yūri needed to do this alone.

 

"P-please don't mind my friend. He generally is in a foul mood lately." Normally he wouldn’t find excuses for his best friend, but today he thought he needed to. Also, he didn’t know how much of his words had been staged, since he hadn’t seemed too enthusiastic about his plan.

 

“It's alright!” The platinum blond Russian assured him. “I just hope he isn't too mad, I interrupted your own sightseeing trip, after all."

 

This damn smile would soon drive him insane, he thought while seizing him up. “Don't worry.” He quickly said and averted his gaze, as soon as Nikiforov had caught him staring. “S-so, where are you from, if y-you don't mind me asking?"

 

It felt so wrong to ask him this, when he already knew the answer to his question. Yūri wasn’t prepared to feel so bad about this little scam. Now that was how it apparently felt to deceive someone he honestly cared about.

 

“I am from Russia and came for a business trip to Japan.” He told Yūri and didn’t even have to lie, only needed to stay as vague as possible. “My names Vitya, by the way.”

 

As far as Yūri was informed, only his closest friends were allowed to call him Vitya. This appeared to be very special since he didn’t have many friends to begin with.

 

“I am Yūri, nice to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

Yūri wasn’t disappointed, when they never reached train station, but instead took a walk and ended up in a café in Ginza. It was easy to go along with Vitya, as soon as he took the lead and Yūri didn’t mind that at all. Somehow, it was nice to let go of everything. Not once in their whole conversation, he thought about what would come next.

 

“Yūri~! Do you have a partner? A girl- or a boyfriend?” Vitya suddenly asked him out of the blue. He flinched when the Russian lunged over the table and put a hand over his, holding him tightly. Out of instinct, he tried to pull his hand back, but without using full force, he couldn’t shake the other man off. If he wasn’t as perceptive as he came to be during his career as a gangster, he’d have realized now at the very least, that Vitya had been flirting with him the whole time.

 

“You Europeans seem to be another species altogether.” Was his rather dry comment, but he couldn’t hide his embarrassment as he averted the other man’s gaze.

 

“We may be a little bit more outgoing, but I am sure we aren’t that different.” Viktor laughed a little and pinched the back of Yūri’s hand playfully. “Don’t be so shy, Yūri~!”

 

Yūri had to smile at that. “No boy- or girlfriend. Vitya.”

 

What he was about to say next, cost him all the strength he could gather. He could turn his back on a dying man, could yell at his biggest enemy. It wasn’t a problem to tell a stripper to get lost, or a prostitute to do her work, if she wanted her children alive. Hell, he could flay his opponent or put someone a bullet in the head. But it cost him everything to tell the man he fell for years ago, to keep on courting him. “So, you can keep on flirting without remorse, but first let me use the restroom.”

 

On one hand, he needed to see Vitya’s reaction, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to see it at all. He decided on the latter and fled to the restroom before the older Mafioso could react at all.

As soon as Yūri was out of Vitya’s sight, he called Phichit. His foster brother was most likely waiting at their apartment in Kabukichō already.

 

“How’s it going, my friend?” Phichit started without even let Yūri say a single word. “Since you aren’t dead and neither back in our little home, it’s going rather good, I presume?”

  
“I can’t believe it myself, but he seems to genuinely like me. There hasn’t been a single hint about the Bratva or Yakuza and he doesn’t seem to be suspicious at all. Anyways. Please prepare our departure, we’ll go back to Hasetsu this evening. We have a lot planning and persuasion ahead of us.”

 

“Sure thing, bro. We’ll meet at the usual train station. Just send me the exact time and I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

After ending the phone call and using the restroom, Yūri returned to their table, only to find Vitya sitting there, looking completely thunderstruck. At first, Yūri feared he had somehow heard his conversation with Phichit, but he had made sure to keep his eyes on the restrooms door. If he knew the truth, he would have left or killed him by now.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked cautiously as he sat back on his seat across from Vitya. “You look kinda stressed out.”

 

Vitya looked at him with a startled expression, but soon a little smile appeared on his lips. “N-no, I am fine.” He stammered and Yūri didn’t know what to make of this behavior. “I am just _so_ tired and not really looking forward to the meetings I got to attend soon.”

 

Maybe Viktor Nikiforov wasn’t happy with his current life either, Yūri thought, but tried not to pry. He shouldn’t stir the conversation in a sensitive direction.

 

“I understand. How long will you stay in Japan?” Yūri asked as they slowly left the café.

 

“Hm. I’ll stay the night in Tokyo and then I got to go to Kyushu for my meetings. Depending on how the meeting goes, I’ll stay there for some time. Maybe for a week or two, but then I got to go right back to St. Petersburg.” It troubled him more than Yūri could have ever guessed. He’d never forget the sad look of the Russians deep blue eyes.

 

Yūri started to relax more and more in the presence of Vitya. For more than ten years, Viktor Nikiforov had stood on a pedestal in Yūri’s mind. He hadn’t been more than a crush and a role model to him. But now Yūri saw who the great Viktor Nikiforov really was. A mere human, just like everyone else on this planet.

 

“That’s a shame.” Yūri stated, before going even farther out of his comfort zone. “Do you want to exchange phone numbers?”

 

In an instant, the face of the big bad _pakhan_ lit up and Yūri was almost dazed by this sight. “I’d love to!” He replied, but as fast as his bright smile had appeared, it was replaced by a rather sad one. “I wish I’d met you on a regular vacation trip.”

 

Yūri didn’t know what to respond to this statement. It wouldn’t have changed anything at all, no matter what he’d say. They’d still be two Mafiosi stuck in their own worlds. They’d still have to snub the people around them to be together. And importantly, who’d know, if Vitya would even like the real Katsuki Yūri. The one that was a coldhearted killer. The one that did not hesitate to lie, to get what he wanted. The latter was exactly what he had been doing the whole day and the whole incident could probably torpedo his father’s plan to bind them together even more. Finally, here we had the cardinal cause for this whole scam. Katsuki Toshiya planned to marry his daughter to the man Yūri was in love with and currently walking side by side. There was no chance that Yūri could take over the Katsuki-gumi, while his sister became the Mafia Bride of the man of his dreams.

 

“There isn’t a chance you’d accompany me to my hotel, no?”

 

It broke Yūri’s heart to say no to this offer he never dreamt of hearing in the first place and all he could do was get back to being the unexperienced boy he became, whenever Viktor fucking Nikiforov was involved. “Ah-h. I-… You. Well, I-I got to say… I would l-love to, but I got to catch a train in a few hours.” He looked up into the platinum blonde’s eyes and felt his cheeks heating up. “I have some business to look after as well.”

 

As much as he tried, Vitya couldn’t hide his disappointment. “It’s alright. Do you have enough time to escort me to the hotel I am staying at? I’d love to at least chat a little longer with you.”

 

How could he say no to this humble request? That’s right. He couldn’t. “I’d be glad to.”

 

* * *

 

The train ride to the next remote little airport, owned by the Yakuza, wasn’t as silent as Yūri would have wanted it to be. Phichit was just as cheery and nosy as always and didn’t leave him alone, even after he had answered all his questions regarding his encounter with Viktor. He somehow had the feeling that he missed the chance to get to know him better, before Vitya got to know the real Katsuki Yūri.

 

“Your plan is really good, don’t worry. It will make everyone happy, even that Nikiforov guy.” Phichit assured his friend and hugged him tightly. “Don’t lose your faith. Your plans hardly ever fail.”

 

Of course, he was right with his assumptions, but Yūri wasn’t too sure about it at the moment.

 

* * *

 

The flight to Kumamoto Airport had been uneventful, not to say plain boring. Both had changed their clothes, during the flight and now wore their signature suits and ties. Yūri had slicked his hair back and traded his glasses for contacts. They were picked up in a black limousine by one of Yūri’s henchmen and he ordered his subordinate to hurry back to Hasetsu. He had a lot to discuss with his father and sister.

 

* * *

 

It had been harder to convince his sister of his plan than Yūri would’ve ever guessed. He’d thought that his father would be the one to try to talk him out of his plans, but to his surprise, Katsuki Toshiya hadn’t been surprised or unreasonable at all. All he had said was, that he was glad, his son had finally decided to take a path, Toshiya could also live with. His parents were very supportive and Mari didn’t have a chance, other than to accept what had been offered to her.  Finally she’d be able to lead the Katsuki-gumi, like she had always wanted.

 

Now, he stood right behind the sliding doors to his father’s favorite sitting room. Beside him were his mother, sister and Phichit, waiting to being called to the meeting to be introduced to the Russian delegation.

 

“Don’t be nervous now, little brother. You lost the right to be anxious as soon as you took the first step into this mess. It’s too late to change your mind.” Mari taunted him.

 

“Mari! Let your brother be. It’ll especially be more of a win-win situation for you, than Yūri.” Their mother chided her oldest child. “At least if your plan works out, Yūri.”

 

“Thank you for your confidence in me, mother.” Yūri retorted playfully and kissed the top of his mother’s head, while hugging her.

 

“Everything will work out as expected. I’m sure of it.” Phichit added.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly the sliding doors opened and one of his father’s man told them to join their leader in the meeting room. Yūri let go of his mother and let her enter the room first, just as it was expected of them.

 

“Meet my lovely wife Hiroko.” Yūri heard his father say, his words full of pride and love. He could feel his heart beating faster by the second.

 

The next one to meet the Bratva was his sister. She wore the same Yutaka as always and had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. Never ever would she change or dress up herself for a man. How had their father ever expected her to marry someone like Viktor?

 

“This is my first-born child. Katsuki Mari.”

 

Now it was his turn to join them. Yūri wore his best suit and tie, as well as the best emotionless expression he had to offer. He mustered all his strength to not falter in front of the Russians and to keep his determined business look. He felt exposed without his glasses and bangs to hide his eyes behind.

Was he really doing the right thing?

The right thing for his family and himself? Yes.

For Viktor? Not so much, if he interpreted the look of his correctly.

 

He heard his father speak up again and he almost flinched at the sound of his friendly voice, which was at least a little bit stained with smugness. “I’ll introduce you just for the record, since I am quite sure, you three already had the pleasure of meeting. This is Katsuki Yūri, my son.” First, he gestured towards Yūri, then Phichit, who was still standing behind him. “And this is my foster son, Phichit Chulanont.”

 

After all the mistakes Yūri had made so far, this one seemed to be the worst of them all, no matter how much more he’d make over the years that’d follow. Yūri would never ever forget the betrayed and hurt look Viktor bestowed on him right now.

  
“Vitya…” He heard himself say, but was rapidly cut off.

 

“Do not dare to use that name ever again!”

 

And in an instant the hurt and betrayed look Viktor Nikiforov had worn, changed to utter hatred.


	3. Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am very sorry for last chapters cliffhanger. As much as I hate to read them myself, as an author I really love to write them... XD Hopefully this chapter will make you feel at least a little bit better, but the real resolution of all problems rather might, or might not happen in chapter 4 ;P

Holding a meeting with two mafia clans was never easy, even if they were at good terms with each other. Having one of the leaders starting to yell hysterically, at the son of the other leader wasn’t helping either.

 

“Please remain at your seats, Mister Popovich and Miss Babicheva. Nothing will happen to your _pakhan_ as long as he’s my guest.” Toshiya assured the two mobsters in front of him, as his daughter hoisted up Viktor with one arm and dragged him with her. “I think your leader and my heir need to share a few words in private, before we can discuss our hopefully ongoing partnership.”

 

“Georgi! Mila! Don’t move!” Viktor ordered, right before they were about to put their hands on their Berettas. “Everything’s alright. Do whatever Katsuki-san says, until I come back.”

 

As Mari passed her brother, she also caught Yūri by his arm and pulled him with her, leaving through the door, they had both emerged from not long ago.

 

The head of the Katsuki-gumi had known it wouldn’t be as easy to get Viktor Nikiforov to do what they wanted, as his son apparently had. He’d already instructed Mari prior to the meeting to get them out of there, if the situation was about to escalate. And man, it really had escalated quickly, but Toshiya was sure, that all they needed was an honest and private conversation with each other.

 

While Viktor was too shocked and curious to even complain at Mari, Yūri tried to get his sister off him, as soon as he realized where they were heading to.

 

“Mari-nee-chan! Let go, you can’t…!”

 

“I can and I will. The Nikiforov brat needs to see it, or he won’t believe a single word you say.” The elder of Toshiya’s offspring said, but Yūri didn’t want to hear any of it. “Make sure this deal works out. For both our sakes, little brother.”

 

Viktor saw Yūri’s face getting more and more pale with every step deeper into the Hot Spring residence. His fury was almost forgotten, while watching Yūri snapping. After a while he stopped struggling and gave in to his sister. He didn't understand what the two were saying, since they'd switched to speaking Japanese, but he could make out Mari mentioning his name.

 

Instead of making a snide remark, Yūri glanced at Viktor, trying to find out how much worse this situation had gotten, but all he could see, was him frowning and apparently watching them. Mari lead them down the hall to the private bedrooms of the family. After passing most of them, she opened the last door at the end of the corridor and pushed them inside.

 

“You both have an earnest conversation and you better don’t dare to come back to father’s dining table, before you sorted out your issues.” She said in English and closed the door noisily.

 

Yūri didn’t have to turn on the light or look around to know which room they’d ended up in together, but he switched it on anyways and buried his face in his palms. It would have been more awkward to stand in a dark room, than with what Viktor was about to get to see now. Or was it?

 

“I am sorry.” He muttered and didn’t dare to look at Viktor fucking Nikiforov right now. “I didn’t intend to…”

 

“To do what? Play with my feelings? Getting some intel on me, while I let my guard down?” Viktor’s voice was full of anger and disappointment. “And what the hell is this room about? That's a goddamn joke, isn’t it?”

 

“It isn’t a joke, not at all!” Yūri yelled and not only let his hands sink, but also his emotionless mask he used to hide behind while working. First, he looked at the real Viktor, before he looked at all the posters and pictures of him, that decorated his childhood bedroom. Before the Russian could make another remark, Yūri stumbled backwards and sat down on his bed. He gestured Viktor to do the same.

 

“When we met in Tokyo, I genuinely wanted to get to know you. Not the mobster Viktor Nikiforov, but the real you. And I wasn’t disappointed to find out how great Vitya was. To be honest, I admire you since I’ve seen you for the first time.”

 

Viktor wasn’t easily taken off-guard, but he simply didn’t know what to make of the young man sitting before him. He neither was the tourist he met in Tokyo, nor the son of a Mafiosi he had met mere minutes’ prior. Which one was the real Yūri?

 

“Then explain yourself. I’ll give you the chance to convince me not to go ballistic or end the negotiations between our families before they even started.”

 

For the first time in ages, Yūri couldn’t bring himself to keep his feelings inside of him. He couldn’t believe the leap of faith Vitya was offering him here. When the Russian watched the younger man’s face lit up in joy and gratitude, he felt his hand suddenly covering his mouth, keeping himself from doing something stupid. Like smiling, or saying how much he already loved him, even after spending not more than half a day with him until now. He couldn’t let himself react like that, especially after being deceived like this and after letting him look like an idiot in front of the inner circle of the Katsuki family, as well as his own subordinates. Viktor waited for Yūri to start explaining and positioned himself at the desk of his opponent, openly refusing to sit beside him on the small single bed.

 

“I don’t know if you can remember, but you were in Tokyo before, when our fathers discussed their first business deal with each other. You were about fourteen years old, I was ten…” Yūri started and tried to find the right words to explain how he really thought about Viktor. “You were the perfect son. Content and brave, learning how to become the next _pakhan_ , while I was a little bit too chubby and way too clumsy for an heir of a syndicate as large as my fathers. You were so graceful, so charming, but all I could do was watch from a distance. Already back then, I wished I was more like you.”

 

“Why haven’t I met you at that time? I can’t remember you or your sister, but I can almost remember every other detail from the journey to Tokyo. Those meetings took place in your headquarters in Kabukichō.” This had been Viktor’s first journey outside of Europe and even if he was forgetful from time to time, he remembered this trip as if it had happened a few weeks ago, because it had really impressed him then.

 

“Father didn’t allow us to get anywhere near the family business, before we were at least thirteen years old. He’d been very strict about this rule. He didn’t trust anyone enough to let outsiders see our faces, or even hear our names.”

 

“What about your sister? She must have been older than thirteen at that time.”

 

“She was indeed, but had been moved to the US not long before you came for your visit. We had to spend a few years abroad, when we were in our late teens.” Yūri explained. “My mother made sure, nobody of the Russian delegation got a glimpse of me. It wasn’t easy for her. Even if I was a little bit clumsy, I’ve always been one sneaky bastard.”

 

“You are the son of a _pakhan_ , just as I am. Everybody knows who I am, but why did you never show up on any radar? Even if your father was secretive until you came of age, there must be at least something about you, after you started working for your group. The dossier I got to read, didn’t have any specifics about your status or your scope of duties within your organization.” Viktor had wondered about this matter before, when he’d been on the flight to Japan. Now seemed to be the perfect opportunity to ask. Yūri didn’t seem to be the type to lie, when being asked within such a weighty conversation. “You should be the second or at least third in command by now. You should have accompanied your father, when he visited St. Petersburg two years ago. There is something about you, I can’t even begin to comprehend.” For years, he had been trained to be the next leader. Everyone in the underworld had known since his birth who’d take over the Bratva one day. But nobody seemed to know who Yūri was, or what he was capable of doing. It was nerve wrecking.

 

“Just for the record, I have been in St. Petersburg with my father, two years ago, but I wasn't officially introduced to anyone.” Suddenly, a rather smug look appeared on Yūri’s face. “Nobody knows who I am, because I don’t want anyone to. I never planned on taking over the Katsuki-gumi in the first place, even if my father didn’t want to accept for a long time. I’ve used my skills to get all kind of information for him, without introducing myself as the son of Katsuki Toshiya. This was fine and valuable for him, he finally accepted that I preferred to keep my privacy.” The young Japanese brought up a hand to his hair and rubbed over his neat hairdo. “It’s fairly easy to get everywhere with this kind of looks. Men are caught off-guard when I start to fight and before they even register what’s happening, I’ve already slit their throats.”

 

“It’s impossible that nobody has heard of someone like you yet. There at least have to be some kind of rumors.” Was Viktor’s remark and he knew that he was right with his assumption, as he saw Yūri cringe.

 

“I am very sure that you’ve heard about me. I’ve got the most humiliating nickname anyone could think of. Still can’t believe that calling me that once was enough to establish it.” Yūri sighed theatrically. “It’s all Nishigori’s fault. Ah… he is fathers right-hand man, you met him earlier. Are you up to guessing?”

 

Viktor tried to figure out who he could be, but there were many killers with a variety of dumb nicknames. But… no, it couldn’t be, right? There had been a killer, only one, that’d been standing out of the mass in the last few years. A man rumored to be a devil, with the face of an angel. There were only two men that would at least loosely fit this description and he only knew one of them in person, previously to meeting Yūri.

 

A deep sigh escaped Yūri’s throat, as he saw Viktor looking at him with realization in his eyes. “You figured it out, right? It’s so embarrassing.”

 

Was he kidding? If they were both talking about the same person, there was nothing he had to be embarrassed about. Nobody laughed when they talked about him. At least they only laughed once, until they heard what he’d been doing to his targets, if they didn't cooperate.

 

“You’re… Babyface, right? The one who’s been doing the dirty work for your father all around the world, in the last four years? A shadow no one has been able to track down? Someone who occasionally was up for hiring even outside of the Yakuza?”

 

Yūri started to phrase a witty response, but was cut off by Viktor’s roaring laughter. “You don’t believe me, do you?” He sighed and feared, he had wasted his one and only chance to undo the damaged he’d caused.

 

“It’s not that.” Viktor tried to assure him between laughing. “But the name fits you so perfectly. My subordinates and I always reckoned, the nickname was pure mockery. That Babyface was actually an old guy or someone nowhere near as pretty as you are.”

 

Yūri blushed immediately at this comment. “That’s what other gangsters really think? Doesn’t even sound too bad.” Was this an indication for Viktor forgiving him?

 

“You still didn’t thoroughly explain, why you thought it was important to meet me beforehand, though. I am very sure that your mission was to observe, not to flirt.” All the laughter and friendliness had disappeared and Viktor once again looked at him with a stone-cold expression. He wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet, even if he enjoyed every second with this strange Japanese man.

 

“Yeah, you've got that one right as well. My sister ordered me to keep a close eye on you and your men as soon as you reached Haneda Airport.” This was the part of the conversation he feared most, but there was no way of avoiding it now. “I decided to try to get to talk to you, but I never would have guessed, that you’d approach me directly. I wanted to get to know you, not the _pakhan_ , just as I indicated earlier. I needed to verify something, before I could make a rather grave decision concerning our lives.”

 

“Ours?” 

 

“Mari’s, mine and... yours too, if you decide to go along with my ideas.” Yūri sighed once again and tried to find back to his usual business-y attitude. “The next part of this conversation should be proposed by my father, since it’s an essential part of his conditions for a further partnership between our families. Since Mari was most likely ordered by father to lock us up in a room together, they surely won’t mind me talking about this whole matter. But first... let me know, if I should even continue talking.” He needed to know, if there still was a chance for Viktor forgiving him.

 

All he heard of Viktor was him humming from across the room. For a moment, Yūri wasn't sure if he should dare to look up into the Russians deep blue eyes. What if he couldn't ever bring himself to forgive Yūri? What if he stormed out and left Hasetsu immediately? All he wanted, was to confirm, if he should dare to suggest an alternate plan than his father would have. Something different than letting him marry off Mari to the Russian. Yūri started to quail and didn't know what to do. It had been years since his last panic attack. He was about to completely lose control, when he suddenly felt two big hands cup his face and pull his gaze up.

 

Pure and utter fear was all Viktor could see in the other man's eyes. Somehow, he enjoyed this look on Yūri. Viktor had never thought he’d have sadistic tendencies, but he really did feel rather thrilled by watching the other man tremble out of fear. To be honest, he was intrigued by both Yūri’s. The shy and insecure guy he met in Tokyo and that was sitting right in front of him at this very moment, as well as the rather ruthless criminal, he still needed to get to know better. Viktor couldn’t keep himself from touching Yūri’s soft skin once again and he really _needed_ to see his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes right now.

 

"Well. I'm not happy about the little scam you pulled in Tokyo and I seriously would have appreciated a head’s up, before you let me look stupid in front of your whole family and my men." Viktor stated and slowly let go of Yūri. "Also, you should know that I'm not well known for giving second chances, but I'll make an exception for you. Only this once. Tell me the deal your father originally wanted to offer and then tell me what's the new one, you've been authorized to bid. Then I’ll choose the deal that suits me most or make my own suggestion. Does this sound acceptable?"

 

Yūri didn't know what to respond to that, because he was still shocked about the feeling of Viktor’s touch on his skin, so he simply nodded and tried to find the right words, to essentially describe what the _pakhan_ wanted to know. Even after everything they had said or done, Yūri still feared Viktor would be preferring the deal that included him marrying Mari.

 

For a second, Viktor thought about sitting down on the bed beside Yūri, but he wanted to be able to keep looking into his eyes, when he finally told him about the things Katsuki Toshiya wanted him to do. Viktor would humor them, if their demands weren’t too overboard. The Bratva would always be bigger and more powerful than the Yakuza, but he needed them as his allies. The last thing Viktor wanted right now was a war, that could easily be avoided. He expectantly watched his opponent, while he moved back to the desk and spun the office chair to face Yūri, before he seated himself as comfortable as possible.

 

"Basically, father’s intention is to even further strengthen the bond between our families. I'll directly cut to the essential point. His first proposal would have been one of marriage." Yūri began to explain. "He wants you to marry my sister and take her with you. She was raised to lead and she'd demand to become your second in command sooner or later. Everything else would have stayed the same. Mari hasn't been happy at all, hearing about this plan for the first time a few months ago. After all, she thought she'd take over the Katsuki-gumi one day, due to my lack of interest in even leading my own pack of mobsters."

 

"I understand." This was exactly what Viktor had seen coming, as soon as Toshiya had talked about strengthening their bonds. There were a lot of things the Russian wanted, but a stubborn and unwilling bride wasn’t on that very list. Viktor sighed deeply and tried to guess on his own, what the second offer could be. Was it better trading conditions? Or was it something only Yūri could offer? Maybe his services as an assassin? Hopefully it was a lot better than marrying the sister of the guy he started falling in love with. Having him misleading him like that, didn’t change anything for Viktor. "What's your deal?"

 

Suddenly Yūri started to fidget again and avoiding Viktor’s gaze on purpose. As much was Viktor enjoyed the insecure Yūri, even his patience didn’t last forever.

 

"One could argue, that the deal with the marriage would be the better solution for you, but that’s exactly why I wanted to get to know you before I even considered letting my family in on my plan." Yūri tried to avoid to say it as long as possible, but there was no way around it now, just like Mari had told him earlier. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and now directly stared into Viktor’s eyes. "Instead of taking Mari as your wife, you’d simply make me your second in command. You'd take me with you and make me part of the Bratva. I'll be the direct link to the Yakuza, but my loyalty would of course lie with you. We both like each other and this solution would surely be much more comfortable for all three of us. And of course, my father would still get one of his heirs to stand beside the Bratva’s _pakhan_."

 

Yūri was watching him closely, the whole time while telling him about this alternative offer, but Viktor's expressions didn't give away anything. Suddenly he sweetly smiled at him and Yūri wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

 

"Thank you for your kind propositions, but I can't bring myself to even consider either of them." Yūri had already feared to hear something like this as Viktor’s answer. He had tried to brace himself for it, but it hurt like hell nonetheless. "Now, let me make my counter-offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far! I am really amazed at how well this fanfic does so far and I can't wait to get started with the next chapter. I hope I'll be able to finish it until Saturday, but I don't want to promise anything, so please be patient with me. During the next days, I will make some minor changes to the posted chapters, since I found some errors. So it would probably be good, if you checked the old chapters out, as soon as chapter 4 is up, since I wont post ch. 4 before editing the stuff I already have. Sometimes I have to let a few days pass, before I can properly proof-read everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and keep on reading. Please don't forget to let me know, if you liked the new chapter :)


	4. Counter-Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the new chapter. It kind of feels like a big filler, but it can't be helped. I want to thank kittykitty410 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykitty410) for beta reading this chapter and helping me improve it :)  
> I can't promise when I'll be able to update next. A very stressful week lies ahead of me, but I'll do my best.  
> As always, please let me know what you think, after reading.  
> ... and once again... I am very sorry for the last cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it... XD

Being a Mobster obviously hadn't hardened Yūri’s heart enough to endure Viktor’s revenge. The Russian could figuratively watch the Japanese man’s heart breaking this very moment. It was obvious that Yūri tried to bite back his tears and not let Viktor know how much his rejection had hurt him. Even if he was rather insecure, it was amazing to watch how easy he seemed to switch from his easygoing side, to one that was a lot harder and more business-like. He straightened his back once again and defiantly looked up into Viktor’s eyes.

 

"Let me hear your counter-offer" was what Yūri forced himself to say, trying to keep from breaking down in front of his opponent.

 

"On one hand, I wouldn't mind you becoming my second in command, but on the other, I indeed want to marry soon" Viktor started to explain, but Yūri didn't quite get where this statement was heading. He watched the Russian closely. What he was saying wasn't possible. He couldn't take Yūri _and_ Mari with him. It was one or the other, since one of them had to take over the Katsuki-gumi, whether they liked to or not. A satisfied smile appeared on Viktor’s face. "So, listen to my offer. I'll marry Katsuki Yūri and take him with me as my husband, but also instantly as my second in command. Everything else concerning, for example our trading conditions, remain the same as always."

 

Yūri wasn’t quite sure if Viktor really had said that, if he believed what he’d heard. “Wait… what? Did you just… what?”  

 

Viktor tried not to laugh at Yūri’s dumbfounded expression. “Yeah, I basically just proposed. But if it’s such a big deal for you, I’ll do it again. Properly this time.” Without further ado, he got up, just to get on his knees in front of Yūri. He watched him blush so deep, once again trying to hide his face behind his hands, but Viktor would have none of that. It was his own fault really, for offering Yūri a position as second in command and wooing him in Tokyo. He quickly caught his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

  
“Katsuki Yūri, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” The Russian said, his voice deeper and his accent thicker than usual. “I am willing to fulfill your father’s wish, of taking one of his children with me, but if it is to be you – which I’d absolutely prefer – I want us to marry. Will you do me this favor?”

  
This was more than Yūri had ever wished for. For years, he had trained to keep his emotions hidden far away, but today he couldn’t keep them inside any longer. He had held his tears back when Viktor had seemed to reject him earlier, but now he felt hot tears well up and run down over his cheeks. Never would he had dreamed of hearing these words, but here was his idol. On his knees, right in front of him, asking for his hand in marriage. At the back of his head was a voice that reminded him that he couldn’t be sure if this was a mere business decision, or if Viktor loved him back.

  
“Yes.” He whispered. “I love you, so my answer is yes,” Yūri said again, a little louder this time, just as he freed his hands and darted forward to hug Viktor. The Russian fell backwards onto the floor, but instantly put his arms around Yūri’s back. He laughed loudly and pressed the younger man’s body against his. He couldn’t believe it.

 

“I love you too, Yuratchka.” Viktor responded and felt his sobbing fiancé trembling on top of him. “I hope you know that I’m not mad anymore. You can call me Vitya as much as you want.” Somehow, he felt the need to say all these things out loud. To his surprise, he started to cry as well and laugh at the same time. He couldn’t remember ever being as happy as right now. Everyone would think he was a complete idiot, falling in love in a matter of hours and proposing to another man on a whim, but it just felt so right to him. So, why shouldn’t he act on his desires and feelings? And to be honest, he didn’t care about others opinions anyways. He was the goddamn boss of the Bratva and everyone had to do what he wanted.

 

Yūri hid his face at the nape of Viktor’s neck and tried not to sob too much. He couldn’t believe it, Viktor had said he loved him too. Strong hands held him and stroked his quivering back. How could he have played him like that? It surely was his kind of revenge and of course Yūri was in no position to complain, since he hadn’t exactly been honest either. Hearing Viktor call him Yuratchka sent another kind of shiver down his spine and Yūri quickly positioned his hands beside Viktor’s head and lifted himself off Viktor a bit.

  
“Sorry for… jumping at you so suddenly.” He managed to say.

 

“I rather enjoyed it, no need to apologize. As much as I’d love to stay here with you a little longer, I think we should go back to the others. Mila and Georgi aren’t exactly known for their patience, I fear.” Slowly he withdrew one of his arms from around Yūri and brought a hand up to his cheeks to wipe away his tears of joy. Finally, he got to see the beautiful, carefree smile of the man he had fallen in love with at first sight.

 

“You’ve got to let go of me or else I can’t get up and tell everyone the news,” His voice was pure velvet laced with seductiveness, another side of Katsuki Yūri he couldn’t wait to get to know better.

 

Viktor grinned beneath Yūri and let go of him reluctantly. “I am sure we got enough time later, to continue right were we need to break it off now, no?”

 

“Sure, but first, father will expect us to drink one or two bottles of his best Sake.”

 

* * *

 

One or two bottles had been quite the understatement. As soon as the Katsuki clan had heard of the engagement between the _pakhan_ and the youngest Katsuki, there had been cheers, a lot of food, and so much alcohol that even the hard-drinking Russians had a problem holding their drinks. Toshiya had agreed to talk about the specifics of the deal on the next day, since there had been enough talking already. He had called in some more of his people to celebrate with them and there now was a small crowd in the large meeting room. Viktor had registered that his subordinates were rather irritated, but neither of them tried to talk Viktor out of it. As soon as Georgi had seen the look on his _pakhans_ face he had said ‘ _So that’s what true love looks like’_ and had started to drink with Phichit and Mari. Mila wasn’t as supportive, but she knew better than to ruin the good mood Viktor was in. The young woman hadn’t ever seen her boss as content and happy as today, though she’d have her chance to roast him soon enough. In the meanwhile, she picked out the seemingly youngest associate of the Katsuki’s and dared him to play a drinking game with her.

 

There were many things Viktor didn’t know about his fiancé, but he soon found out that Yūri was a funny drunk. After three little bowls of Sake he bound his tie around his head. After another three, he challenged Mila to a dance off on top of a table and won to the Russians' surprise. The guys of the Yakuza didn’t seem to be surprised though, as they simply high fived and complimented him, as if it were the most common thing.

 

While Yūri was downing some more Sake, Mari suddenly approached Viktor and handed him a shot glass filled with clear liquid.

 

“I thought you’d enjoy some vodka for a change, good brother,” She said, and clinked classes with him, before she downed the drink in one slug. “I appreciate you choosing my little brother, since now I’ll be able to take over the Yakuza. But, if you dare to break his heart, I am ready to go to war with you.”

 

“No need to worry, dear sister-in-law.” Viktor guaranteed her and chugged his shot. “I have no intention of breaking Yuratchka’s heart or any other part of him. Rest assured, I’ll treat him well, but I fear he’ll have trouble settling in. No matter how I put it, he’ll be an outsider.”

  
Mari snorted. “You don’t have to be worried about that. My little brother knows how to defend himself and he doesn’t take shit from anyone. There is no one who could get at him, except you, maybe.”

 

“It’s hard to guess how he’s going to react. In one moment, he is this emotionless mafia son and in the other, he’s an innocent, little mess.” Viktor sighed and starred at Yūri, who was downing a shot with Phichit.

 

“As long as it’s business and nothing private, he’s an emotionless bastard. He can distinguish this very well, except if it concerns you.” Quickly, Mari lit a cigarette and offered the pack to Viktor, who gladly accepted. “But I am quite sure he’ll get over it as soon as he’s confident that you belong to him alone and vice-versa.”

 

“Well, I do hope you are right.” He took a drag from his cig and tried not to think of the troublesome times that lay ahead of him and his Yūri. “You think it’s alright if we married with two witnesses, but without the fam in Spain?”

 

“Maybe my parents wouldn’t agree, but I think that’d be a good solution. It would certainly be fine for Yūri, I guess.” It wasn’t a problem for her either. If Yūri was happy, she’d be too. “We’ll see the wedding anyways. I am certain that Phichit is going to live-stream the whole thing. The boy is in love with his smart phone.”

 

Before the Russian could reply, Yūri suddenly fell onto his lap and started to loosen Viktor’s tie clumsily.

 

“Marry me now, Viktoruuu~!” He slurred and clearly was up to something that usually happened after the wedding. Viktor laughed amused and quickly put his cig out.

 

* * *

 

“Was there really a dance battle? I can’t recall a thing after the third round of Sake.” Yūri was hungover the next day and tried not to think too hard about what had happened yesterday. Normally he knew better than to drink so much, but in the end, he had drunk enough to half naked dance on the tables, dry hump Viktor, and sing some Enka songs with his father on their old karaoke machine.

 

“You don’t need to think too hard about it, _lapochka_ ,” A grin appeared on the pakhan’s lips. “Your friend Phichit recorded most of it and the daughters of Nishigori sneaked in at some point and made videos and photos as well.”

 

“No! God, no. You’re just joking, right?” There he was again, the shy Yūri, who liked to bury his face in his hands. “Why am I even asking that? I already know that it’s true…”

 

At the end of the little party, they’d ended up in Yūri’s bedroom together, though nothing had really happened between them. It wasn’t that Yūri hadn’t tried to make a move, but Viktor didn’t allow anything to happen, since Mari had warned him about Yūri’s blackouts when he got a little bit too drunk. Viktor couldn’t wait to get more intimate with Yūri, but he definitely wanted Yūri remembering what they were doing, especially when it was their first time with each other.

 

Now, they were sitting in the dining room of the Katsuki’s, waiting for everyone else to get their breakfast. Shortly after their conversation, Mari and Phichit joined them. Hiroko served them a traditional Japanese breakfast and told them Toshiya would join them soon as well. After a while Mila and Georgi came too, followed by a young boy of the Yakuza. Before Yūri got completely wasted, he had introduced him as Minami Kenjirou. The blond guy was one of Yūri’s few henchman and someone he used to train. He’d been the one to play a drinking game with Mila. Everyone was rather quiet, since most weren’t in the best condition after yesterday’s lengthy party. The last one to join was the current Yakuza leader himself, and he looked just as hungover as his son.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the breakfast was over and Toshiya’s right hand man Nishigori arrived at the estate, they started the pro forma negotiations. The only ones left in the room were Toshiya, Nishigori, Mari, and Yūri, as well as Mila, Georgi, and Viktor. They discussed the terms of their agreement again, which mostly consisted of how the marriage would take place and how much power Yūri would gain as Viktor’s right hand and second in command. Everything else would stay the same, just as Yūri had proposed the other day.

 

“Finally, I want to end this meeting by informing you that I will retire at the end of the year,” Toshiya declared. “As soon as I can be certain that Yūri has settled in St. Petersburg, and after both my children’s marriages, I’ll let Mari and her husband take over.”

 

This was something new for everyone in the room, except Nishigori. Mari almost jumped off her cushion and tried not to freak out too bad.

  
“Father?! What do you mean by that? I thought this topic would be put off at least for a little while!” The Yakuza heiress complained. Yūri didn’t seem to be too happy about this either, but he didn’t interrupt their quarrel.

 

“Mari! This is not something to be discussed in front of our guests.” Toshiya said, unfamiliarly harsh.

 

The blonde bit back another retort and simply bowed her head instead. “Excuse my imprudent words, father.”

 

With this, he let her be and concluded the meeting. “I don’t know how tight your schedule is, my good son, but I’d like you to stay at least until tomorrow. We didn’t have a proper dinner yesterday and I’d like to make up for that today.”

 

“It’d be my pleasure. We’ll gladly stay until tomorrow, but then we’ll have to leave. My schedule _is_ quite tight, after all.” At least, it was if he wanted to marry Yūri prior to returning to St. Petersburg.

 

Yūri had been very silent during the whole meeting and Viktor wasn’t sure if it was because of his hangover or if it simply was how he always behaved during meetings. It was a good thing for a second in command to be obedient and calm, but he also had to be able to open his mouth and complain if something wasn’t to his liking. Not a single word had crossed his lips when Viktor and Toshiya had settled on the details of the wedding. It wouldn’t be anything big. They’d simply do it in Barcelona with Phichit and Viktor’s best friend as their witnesses, staying the night in a hotel and then moving on to St. Petersburg. Was Yūri okay with this plan? Viktor wished he’d contribute in some way, but there wasn’t even a slight hint in his expression.

 

* * *

 

Yūri was completely exhausted by the time the dinner was over. The last days simply had been too much. By the time he was finally back in his bedroom, he found himself cornered by Viktor. They hadn’t been able to talk in private the whole day, since there came up an urgent job for Yūri that had to be done. Until he left with Viktor he’d do his duties as always. Something seemed to bother him since the negotiations between him and Yūri’s father had ended. Was he angry at him? Why the hell would he be? Yūri hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“Yuratchka… You left me alone with my subordinates almost the whole day…” His Russian fiancé whined and pushed him onto the single mattress, pinning Yūri down with his body. “Why didn’t you take me with you?”

Yūri looked at him precariously. “I thought visiting a strip club and watching me threaten some dirty dancers wouldn’t be something you’d want to see.”

 

“Oh, how wrong you are. I’d love to finally see you in action,” Viktor replied and brushed through Yūri’s dark hair with his long fingers. “But I’m sure that’ll happen soon enough. From tomorrow on, I’ll never let you leave me ever again.”

 

When had he become that possessive over another human being? He heard Yūri chuckle softly beneath him. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

“No, it certainly won’t.” Viktor agreed and lunged for Yūri’s glasses. He’d been wearing them the whole day since his eyes slightly hurt from having his contacts in the whole previous night.

 

Just before he could respond with something smart or witty, Viktor lowered his head until their lips met. The Russian had absolutely caught him by surprise. Yūri had already wondered how Vitya’s lips would feel on his own, but the real deal was better than everything he could have ever dreamed of. At first it was a feathery, almost chaste kiss. When Yūri had thought he’d faint, he realized that he hadn’t been breathing at all. He gasped for air frantically, which Viktor shamelessly used to take advantage of Yūri’s inexperience and greedily deepened the kiss. As soon as he had remembered how to breathe through his nose, he tried to participate as well, cautiously moved his lips against his fiancé’s.  

 

As much as Viktor enjoyed kissing his Yuratchka, he had to break away after a while and lay his head into the crook of Yūri’s neck. He felt his blood rush into his face and somewhere else too, but all this was too fast for Yūri, who visibly wasn’t very experienced at all in the bedroom.

 

If someone had asked Viktor a few days ago, whether there was something called love at first sight or not, he’d have instantly said no. Today, he lay in bed with a man he just had met and felt as happy as ever. Suddenly Viktor felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

“That was my first kiss with someone I genuinely like.” Yūri confessed with a shaky voice and started to stroke over his back softly.

 

Yūri wasn’t completely inexperienced, he’d been kissed before, even if it had been during jobs and a means to an end. Kissing Viktor was another matter altogether though.  

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have attacked you like that,” Viktor apologized and raised his head again. “You’ve got to tell me when I go too far. I want to know what you think and like. Why didn’t you say anything when we discussed our wedding?”

 

It had never occurred to Yūri that he should have somehow contributed at the meeting and he just had behaved as always, kept in the background and had been listening. Since he hadn’t heard anything he wasn’t content with, he had kept on being silent.

“Did you think I wasn’t interested in the wedding?” Yūri asked and feared he messed up again. “I really am, but there wasn’t anything I wanted to say. You’ve planned everything just fine.”

 

A grin appeared on Viktor’s face, but it didn’t seem to be too content. “From now on I expect you to tell me what you think. I would have at least liked to hear that you were okay with everything we arranged. I don’t need an obedient husband, I need you to be my equal.”

 

“You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean. I’ll never be your equal, _pakhan_.” His voice was laced with sadness. “Believe me, I am many things, but surely not obedient. Wait until you do something stupid and you’ll find out how obstinate I can get.”

 

“Can’t wait to see that, _lapochka.”_

 

“To be honest, I do have a request. I want to take Kenji with us to Barcelona and St. Petersburg. I’m his mentor and I haven’t finished his training yet. Would that be alright? My father wouldn’t mind really” Yūri asked, yawning.

 

“Of course, I’m sure it will be easier for you in St. Petersburg, if you have someone you can trust beside me” was what Viktor answered. “Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.” Cautiously, he rolled off of Yūri and layed down beside him. “Good night, Yuratchka.”

 

“Good night, Vitya.” Yūri cuddled up close to Viktor and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Please don’t let yourself get killed in Russia, Yū-chan.” Hiroko said to her son as she hugged him tightly. “Call from time to time and let us know how you are doing.”

 

The inner circle of the Katsuki family had gathered in the big meeting room to see Yūri, Phichit, Kenji, Viktor, and the rest of the Russian delegation off.

  
“Of course, Kaa-san.” He replied, laughing. “Nobody’ll be able to kill me that easily, you know that.”

  
His mother let go of him and smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. “I know indeed, but I still worry. Find happiness with your Vik-chan.”  
  
Viktor watched his fiancé say his goodbyes, while Kenjirou and one of his bodyguards loaded the limousine with their luggage. To his surprise, Yūri didn’t have many things to take with him, and everything that hadn’t fit into two regular suitcases and a backpack, was already on its way to the private jet of the Russian’s. He again wore casual clothes, his glasses and his hair was undone. The Russian used the time to call his best friend and ask him to meet them in Spain as soon as they landed in Barcelona.

 

It didn’t take too long, until they got into in the car and were on their way to Kumamoto airport. They sat beside each other, holding their hands and smiling like two lovesick fools. While Phichit, Kenji and Georgi were chatting lively with each other, Mila was still unusually quiet. She still didn’t know if this was the best solution for the Bratva and the Yakuza, but for once she kept her mouth shut. She was sure, her _pakhan_ knew, that the real problems were about to start, as soon as they reached St. Petersburg. Nobody would be happy for the newlyweds. Nobody would accept Yūri as the new right-hand-man and second in command of Viktor Nikiforov., but before they had to worry about that, they’d have their little, private wedding in Barcelona.

 

 


	5. From Russia With Love

"I am so happy for you, Yūri. Finally, you got what you always wished for." Phichit adjusted his best friends tie quickly. "You'll be the number two of a big syndicate and caught the guy you've had a crush on for more than a decade."

 

"You know that I don't care much about being the number two of anything" Yūri muttered, but knew it was only half of the truth. For most of his life his only ambition had been to get closer to Viktor Nikiforov, but after reaching this goal, maybe it wasn't too bad to want to gain some more power now. At the very core, he was a very ambitious person. After all, as soon as he stepped onto Russian territory, he'd be Yūri Nikiforov, commander of the Bratva. Honestly, he enjoyed being the best far more than merely coming in second. But from now on he'd be the number two. Except maybe for Viktor. Maybe he'd be Viktor’s number one someday.

 

“Actually, being the number two of a syndicate sounds more like your dream” Yūri added and stepped back from his friend, when he let go off his tie. It may sound like a joke, but Yūri knew of Phichit’s secret agenda. After all it was his business to know things and act on them. But Phichit tried hard to hide his plans, no matter how many hints Yūri let drop to get his best friend to talk.

 

Phichit snorted. "No, it isn’t." Yūri didn't buy it. "But you should care, you know? It won't be easy for you in Russia. Everybody will try to get rid of you one way or the other."

 

"I know. They'll soon find out that I'm a force to be reckoned with. I am used to being underestimated," was what he answered. Whenever he tried to talk to Viktor about anything loosely connected to their arrival in St. Petersburg, he somehow managed to quickly change the subject. The young Japanese didn't need to rack his head to guess why Viktor refused to talk to him. He too underestimated him, even after finding out that he was the more than feared and famous killer _Babyface_.

 

"Maybe I play my usual game with them, letting them think that I'm a clumsy foreigner, completely useless and in need of assistance. I just shouldn't forget to tell Kenji to play along."

 

His best man laughed. "I wish I’d be able to see their faces, when they find out who you really are and what you are capable of doing."

 

"Can't wait for that very moment either. I live for these moments of triumph" Shocking random and not so random people had always been a thing Yūri enjoyed, especially when he was on a mission as _Babyface_.

 

While Kenji would accompany Yūri to St. Petersburg, Phichit would return to Japan. He wished he could take Phichit with him as well, but his friend preferred to climb up the ranks in the Yakuza and he already had more than an idea, what position he was aiming at. Although, Yūri hadn’t decided yet, whether he liked this very idea or not. He had long ago made sure the Yakuza was aware of his actions and aims and trusted his friends and family to stay put until action was needed.

 

They were both standing in Phichit’s and Kenji’s shared bedroom in one of Barcelona’s top hotels, getting ready for Yūri’s marriage. No matter how often he’d thought about all of this, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening right now. At first, they’d wanted to stay in a low-key hostel, but the _pakhan_ didn’t want to hear any of it. Now they stayed in a five star hotel. They were putting on their jackets, when someone knocked on the door. Phichit skipped to the entrance and opened the door for Viktor and Kenji.

 

"Mila and Georgi are in the lobby already, waiting for our cars" Viktor said as he walked into the suite. "Are you two ready? We should get going."

 

A warm smile lit up his face as soon as he saw Yūri standing there, all dressed up in a dark-blue pinstriped suit, red tie and his hair neatly combed back. He was completely in work-mode, even if he was wearing his glasses this time. They let him look rather like a spotless business man than a groom.

 

"Let's go."

 

\----

 

The lobby was full of people, busily entering or leaving the hotel. It was loud and crowded, when two Russians left through the main entrance, waiting for their ride from the valet service.

 

"Don't tell me I am the only one who thinks this is a big mistake, Georgi" Mila sighed and couldn’t stop herself from finally bringing up this matter. "I should have called Yakov as soon as the meeting with the Katsuki-gumi was over. How can you be so calm? This whole situation seems like one big trap."

 

"Viktor forbid us to talk to Yakov or anyone else” He reminded his female colleague. “We'll see soon enough what's going to happen next. It'll be an exciting time in St. Petersburg, but do you really think that Katsuki will be able to keep his position as commander?" The other Russian mobster grinned at her.

 

"No, he won't be able to and this is our very problem. Viktor is madly in love with this guy. What do you think will happen, if Katsuki is killed? Maybe from one of his subordinates?" She remarked.

 

The smile on Georgi’s lips disappeared. "Viktor isn't someone to go ballistic easily. He isn't as emotional as his little brother,” was what he said, but he began to question, if he hadn’t been too generous with his confidence in his _pakhan_.

 

"And that's where you are wrong. Didn't you see it, when he thought Katsuki deceived him to gather intel on him? It would not have taken much more and the situation would've completely escalated back in Hasetsu. Haven't you seen how he's been looking at him ever since they came back to the meeting on that very first day?" He obviously hadn’t. “What would you have done, if someone had even tried to harm Anya, when you two were still a couple?”

 

Georgi hadn't considered this before, since this was a side of Viktor he hadn't ever witnessed before. Viktor Nikiforov had always been one cold-hearted bastard, who didn’t ever act emotionally in front of his subordinates.

 

"If the Katsukis hadn't been prepared for Viktor’s moment of madness... honestly I don't know what would’ve happened and I don't really want to find out. Ever." A shiver ran over Mila’s spine.

 

"You should stay calm and wait. Maybe Katsuki'll surprise us and everything works out just fine," Georgi said, but wasn’t sure if he tried to reassure Mila or rather himself. “Don’t call anyone. We should try to remain in Viktor’s favor.”

 

"Somehow, I can't bring myself to believe that, but you are right. It might be best to stay in his favor. At least for the time being.”

 

\------

 

“На здоровье!“ The group shouted and chinked their glasses.

 

„I can’t believe you really got married, Vitya.” The Russian’s best man said, before he downed his shot and threw an arm around the groom’s shoulders.

 

“Me neither, Chris” Viktor answered and grabbed Yūri’s hand under the table, squeezing it softly. They were sitting beside each other in the hotel bar and had gathered their friends and subordinates around them. The bodyguards Dimitri and Evgeni were sitting at a round coffee-table at the entrance of the bar, keeping an eye on everything. After a while, Mila joined them. She still was unusually silent and seemed to try to get some space between herself and the others. Viktor could understand her resentments, but he wouldn't tolerate them anymore, at least as soon as the returned to Russia. But tonight, Viktor didn't plan to waste another thought on this matter.

 

Christophe Giacometti had met them earlier today at the airport and had been at Viktor’s side for most of the day. When he'd heard, his best friend was about to get married, he thought Vitya was joking. There was no way Viktor Nikiforov would allow someone standing beside him as an equal. They grew up together and never had the Russian been serious about any of his relationships. So Chris had been sure the marriage had been arranged in order to seal a deal with the Yakuza. But oh boy, never had Chris been that wrong with his assumptions. As soon as he saw them together, he met a whole different Viktor Nikiforov. They were staring at each other in awe, full of love for the other and Chris couldn't help himself, but envy them.

 

What followed was a long afternoon filled with drinks and food and laughter.

 

\------

 

"I understand why you didn't want me to drink too much alcohol, but it's quite unfair that at the same time you got sloshed," Yūri said, while he dragged Viktor towards the elevators.

"Hey, I am not that drunk to begin with and I don't lose all my memories, or change my whole personality like a certain someone." He could barely walk and clinged tight to his newly wed husband.

Yūri snorted. "You can barely stand."

"Maybe I am just feigning, to have you snuggling closer," Vitya whispered near Yūris ear and immediately walked a little steadier than before.

"You're the worst, _pakhan_."

"I may be, but you're no better, _lapochka_."

"Well, that's right."

 

They both got on the elevator and made their way to their shared suit. The others were still drinking and having fun, but Yūri had decided that he had enough of watching the others drink, while he had been asked to stay away from alcohol.

 

\------

 

Once again, Viktor found himself on board of a plane and almost felt as if he had spent most of the last days up in the air. Yūri’s head rested on his shoulder, he could hear him snore a little bit. They hadn’t really slept after yesterdays failed assassination attempt. Yes. A goddamn assassination attempt. Viktor couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He thought he’d been used to getting attacked, after so many years in the Bratva, but for the first time in his life, he wasn’t only trying to stay alive, he also tried to keep Yūri from getting hurt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget the look in Yūri’s eyes, when a bullet had smashed through the hotel rooms window and hit the headboard of their bed mere centimeters above their heads. He couldn’t forget, how his newly wed husband had shoved him off the bed, before grabbing his gun and running to the windows. Yūri had aimed into the darkness, since he hadn’t worn his glasses or contacts, but there hadn’t been another shot. Viktor stared at Yūris bare back, covered only in beautiful tattoos. Somehow, Viktor hadn’t expected him to react like this, even though he knew that Yūri was _Babyface_ and more than competent. The Japanese man was also the first one to get up again and see if he’d been hurt. As he had bent down to the Russian and reached out to him with a hand, he had smiled at him softly and asked him, if he was alright. His voice had been pure velvet and as sweet as ever. In a matter of seconds, Phichit had invaded the suit and after a few commands of Yūri, yelled in Japanese of course, he’d left again, going after the assassin. At first, he had wondered, how Phichit was there so fast, but later he had found out, that Kenji, Chris, Georgi and Phichit had been drinking on in the suite beside the newly-weds’ one. His only question was, were his bodyguards had been. Probably still drinking and partying somewhere with Mila.

 

Viktor had had his doubts, about Yūri arriving and settling down in St. Petersburg, but he more and more thought, that he should rather worry about the fate of his subordinates, who’d try to disobey their new commander. As soon as Viktor was around Yūri, he stopped functioning. He was awe-struck by his husband’s behavior and couldn’t explain, why he was unable to react as he was used to.

 

Phichit had returned without news in the morning. There hadn’t been any traces or signs of someone on the roof of the other building. The shot must’ve come from there, but he couldn’t find a thing. This was the handiwork of a professional killer. They’d parted ways after a rash departure to the airport and were on their ways to St. Petersburg and Japan by noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. It isn't as long as I'd have liked, but I made you guys wait long enough. I have no idea when I'll be able to update, but I do plan to continue :)

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> -gumi = Example: the Katsuki-gumi = the Katsuki family/organization  
> Bratva = Brotherhood, another name of the Russian Mafia  
> Lapochka = endearment, sweetie pie  
> pakhan = leader of the Russian Mafia  
> Yakuza = name of the Japanese Mafia


End file.
